With You
by BlackClouds's
Summary: Yesung yang mempunyai kemampuan yang melebihi orang normal tiba-tiba bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat ia kenal/"Yesung-ssi, bisakah kau membantuku?"/"Apa kau melihat orang yang di sana?"/"Apa kau Kim Jongwoon?"/"Bantu aku..."/KYUSUNG/YAOI/DLDR!/Have Fun :D


**With You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Super Junior and other cast punya Orang tua  
mereka masing -masing.  
And this FF is MINE

**Cast**

**Yesung**, **Kyuhyun**,  
and with other cast

**Pair**

**KyuSung** and others

**Warning**

This FF Is **YAOI**, **Shou-Ai**,  
**Un-Official pair**,  
Typo — Miss Typo, OOC

Tidak menerima **FLAME** karena **PAIR** atau karena ini FF **YAOI**! Yang merasa tidak suka YAOI dan sekutunya di harapkan jangan memaksakan diri~

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING** :)

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kim Jongwoon. Namun orang-orang lebih senang memanggilku dengan sebutan nama Yesung. Aku bersekolah di Seoul Unuversity. Sekarang aku sudah menginjak tahun ke tiga dan aku berniat untuk menamatkan sekolahku tahun depan.

Aku anak pertama dari dua orang bersaudara. Adikku Kim Jongjin sekarang masi kelas tiga di Seoul Senior High School. Untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin membahas apapun tentang Jongjin.

Kembali tentang diriku. Aku mengambil jurusan seni, khususnya pada Vocal. Aku punya beberapa orang teman, ah mungkin sahabat yang begitu baik padaku.

Untuk orang yang aku sukai, dia bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Mahasiswa kedokteran yang umurnya lebih muda dariku, tapi aku merasa aku lebih kekanakan darinya.

Dia sanagt terkenal. Ia tampan, kaya, pintar─ karena ia berhasil beberapa kali loncat kelas dan kejeniusannya sudah tersebar kemana-mana.

Aku tidak pernah menyapanya. Alasanya mungkin karena dia yang mempunyai fans yang banyak, oh, atau saja ia lebih berminat bermain dengan PSP-nya dari pada menanggapi orang-orang sepertiku─kami─pengagumnya.

Satu yang harus kalian ketahui, aku tidak kalah terkenalnya dengan namja Cho sok kecakepan─tapi memang cakep─itu.

Selain karena aku mempunyai bakat yang tidak bisa di anggap remah, aku juga mempunyai kelebihan yang berbeda dari orang lain.

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Yesung melangkah melewati koridor di fakultasnya dengan santai seperti biasa. Sesekali beberapa orang yang mengenalnya atau Hoobae yang begitu menghormatinya terdengar menyapa. Tak lupa, Yesung membalasnya dengan senyuman yang begitu menawan.

Belum sempat Yesung memasuki kelasnya, sebuah suara memanggilnya. Rifleks Yesung langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap penuh Tanya seseoarng yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa kearahnya itu.

"Yesung-ssi. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" namja itu, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan peluh membanjiri wajahnya.

Yasung mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Hmm… Yesung-ssi. Benarkah aku diikuti oleh─"

"─Dia seorang wanita. Sepertinya kau mengambil sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya" Yesung mengambil nafas sekejap sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Yesung menatap lurus ke belakang namja itu dengan tatapan yang btidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Hey Jung Yunho. Apa kau mengambil sebuah barang saat kau pergi dengan teman-teman pecinta alammu minggu lalu, huh?"

Yunho tampak berfikir sebentar sebelum ia berteriak keras mengiyakan pertanyaan Yesung.

"Dia bilang kau harus mengembalikan kalung itu ketempat dimana kau menemukannya. Jika tidak dia akan mengganggumu terus-terusan" lanjut Yesung.

"Baiklah! Terima kasih Yesung-ssi. Besok aku akan mentraktirmu" setelah itu Yunho langsung melesat meninggalkan Yesung yang tersenyum manis.

Yesung adalah seorang anak Indigo. Ia bisa melihat apa yang orang lain tidak bisa lihat. Seperti makhluk kasat mata yang tadi mengikuti Jung Yunho yang merupakan salah satu temannya, ya.. walau tidak terlalu dekat.

Selain itu Yesung juga bisa melihat malaikat penyabut nyawa yang mengikuti orang –orang yang hidupnya tidak lama lagi, tetapi ia tidak akan mengatakan hal itu kepada orang yang bersangkutan karena ia merasa itu bukan urusannya, dan juga itu semua rahasia Tuhan yang tidak seharusnya ia ungkapkan.

Kadang-kadang disaat penting Yesung bisa melihat masa depan melalui mimpinya. Tapi itu tidak terlalu sering, karena ia tidak menyukai bagian itu. Mengetahui apa yang terjadi beberapa hari kemudian itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, malah membuatnya tertekan dan tidak tenang. Seperti bencana alam dan sebagainya.

Biasanya orang-orang akan meminta bantuannya jika merasa diikuti makhluk kasat mata, dan Yesung mencoba untuk menolong mereka semua. Dan kadang-kadang orang-orang itu akan menawarkan Yesung sebuah hadiah kecil seperti traktiran atau sejenisnya. Dan dengan senang hati ia akan menerimanya.

Selain manusia, para hantu-hantu itu juga sering mengunjunginya─ mendatanginya. Apalagi jika bukan untuk meminta pertolongan. Yesung tidak bisa menolak karena sepertinya terjebak di tempat yang bukan tempatnya membuat makhluk-makhluk itu tersiksa.

Awalnya Yesung sedikit takut saat ia menyadari bahwa apa yang lihat belum tentu dapat dilihat oleh orang lain. Namun sesuai dengan berjalannya waktu, hal itu dapat diatasi olehnya. Kini Yesung sudah terbiasa, keculi mengenai mimpi-mimpi yang membuatnya terganggu.

Yaa… walau semua itu ada baik dan ada buruknya, tapi Yesung mencoba untuk menerima apa yang telah diberikan Tuhan padanya.

**.**

**.**

Yesung menyerngitkan keningnya saat ia melihat orang asing duduk di sebelah tempat favorinya. Untuk memastikan sesuatu, Yesung memanggil salah satu teman sekelasnya dan bertanya kepadanya, "Yoona-ah, apa kau melihat namja yang duduk di sebelah tempat dudukku itu?"

Yeoja bernama Yoona itu menoleh kearah tempat yang Yesung tunjuk. Ia segera menggelang saat tidak menemukan siapapun di sana.

Yesung yang mengertipun segera mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Yoona sebelum ia menuju katempat favoritnya setiap pergantian kelas itu─ pojok belakang yang tepat dibawah jendela.

Saat Yesung mendudukkan dirinya, orang itu masi menoleh kearah jendela. Entah apa yang sedang ia fikirkan.

"Hmmm… maaf" sapa Yesung pelan. Namun sepertinya orang itu dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

Orang─ atau kita bisa meminggilnya sosok itu menoleh kearah Yesung. Dan langsung saja Yesung terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya sosok itu sambil menatap tak percaya pada Yesung.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Yesung yang mengabaikan pertanyaan sosok itu padanya.

"Ya.. aku Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau bisa melihatku?" sosok itu menjaawab dengan cepat dan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya pada Yesung.

"Ya-ya aku bisa melihatmu" Yesung menjawab dengan gugup, padahal biasanya ia merasa biasa saja saat berbicara dengan makhluk kasat mata lain dan penampakannyapun lebih mengerikan dari Kyuhyun.

Sosok itu tampak tersenyum senang sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat Yesung menyerngit, "Hahh… syukurlah. Aku mulai gila terjebak di dunia seperi ini"

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Yesung. Dan sosok yang mengaku sebagai Kyuhyun itu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku tidak tau jika Cho Kyuhyun sudah mati" Tanyanya yang dengan suara tak percaya.

"Aku tidak mati, aku hanya koma" jawab sosok itu cepat.

Yesung berfikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali bersuara, "Ah.. ya. Ya. Ya. Aku memang mendengar bahwa Cho Kyuhyun kecelakaan tapi aku tidak tau jika kau koma. Pantas saja aku tidak melihatmu beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Yesung dan balik bertanya pada namja bermata sipit itu,

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Kim Jongwoon?" Yesung mengangguk.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku jadi punya teman" entah kenapa Yesung merasa dunianya terasa berbunga-bunga hanya karena ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu" jeda, "bukakah kau suka membantu makhluk-makhluk tersesat sepertiku? Jadi, apakah kau mau membantuku?" Tanya Kyuhyun to the poin.

Yesung kikuk, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang dipastikan tidak gatal. "Hmm.. baiklah, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Yesung bergidikngeri saat wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang awalnya terlihat begitu bersahabat berubah menjadi mengerikan dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya, "Mencari tau siapa dalang dari kecelakaan yang menimpaku dan, kau harus bersedia aku mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**: Annyeong ^^ Lala kembali bawa hutang yang bertambah XD

Oke, mungkin chingeudeul udah nonton drakor ynag judulnya **Master Sun**. awaalnya aku memang pengen bikin ff kayak gini, kebetulan aku nonton **Master Sun** dan dapat beberapa ide. Dan yeahhh aku terispirasi XD

Semoga menikmati ff ini yaaa dan seperti biasa, aku butuh dukungan dari chingeudeul buat tetap bikin ff :D yaaa gimana yaaa aku moody-an sih kalo bikin ff -_- *malah cuhat*

Makasi buat yang udah mau baca, dan sangat-sangat terima kasih buat yang udah mau ninggalin jejaknya dan memberikan dukungannya.

Aku tetap menantikan masukan yang membangun, tapi tetap tidak menginginkan flame atau bash yang tidak beralasan :D

Ok, last…

.

.

.

Riview please…

.

.

**Gamsahamnida ^^**


End file.
